Some modern commercial aircraft include a barrel fabricated from a one-piece composite body. In order to provide sufficient structural rigidity to the body, a frame assembly must be fastened to the body. The frame assembly may be defined by a plurality of individual frame elements. The frame elements must not only be fastened at correct predetermined locations upon the body, but must also be fastened to other adjacent frame elements.
Individual placement and fastening of frame elements may lead to frame assembly mislocation. Accordingly, undesired stresses may be applied to the body and the frame elements as a result of mislocation of the fastened frame assembly. Additionally, various other nonconformance issues may arise from mislocation of the frame assembly. For example, secondary interior structures, such as flooring, may not be properly installed as a result of mislocation. Thus, custom parts must be designed, fabricated, and installed resulting in significant cost associated with rework, repair, replacement parts, and out of sequence work.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of structural frame assemblies, including the installation of a plurality of frame elements defining a frame assembly relative to a one-piece body.